


Feelings

by staerplatinum



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beer, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short One Shot, not really that shippy, virion being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Libra and Virion have a conversation in the middle of the night, drinking beer. Virion is still awkward around Libra, who tries to help him.
Relationships: Riviera | Libra & Viaur | Virion, Riviera | Libra/Viaur | Virion
Kudos: 5





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> UM SO,, i missed both of them.  
> they are basically two of my fea comfort characters and i've noticed every time i tried to write something about them i failed, so i decided to completely restart everything and write a new one-shot; i didn't even think about the context at first? i just needed to write about them because i love them, ,,  
> also, two of the dialogues are from [this](https://missjanjie.tumblr.com/post/630742033029529600/prompts-austropes-9) prompt list! check it out because it gave me so much inspiration  
> hope you enjoy!! ;;

Libra softly sat on a rock, turning his look up to the sky. It was nighttime, the stars could already be clearly visible and wonderful to watch, even if alone. That wasn’t the case for him, though. As some steps were approaching him, the saint glanced behind him and noticed Virion arriving with two pints in his both his hands; he handed one of them to the blond man, who thanked him a second after. Libra could recognize the smell of beer and arched an eyebrow, not really convinced. Virion couldn't help but chuckle.

«I know, I don’t usually drink alcoholics too» he confessed, «But consider this as my offert to start becoming real friends»

Libra hummed, staring at his own reflection through the drink.

«This is quite unexpected from you»

Virion sat on the grass, not finding space on the rock Libra was sat. The saint glanced down in confusion, while the archer tapped the ground to invite the blond to have a seat next to him. Thus the man got up from the rock and sat next to the former duke, who sweetly smiled. Libra couldn’t say he trusted Virion—but at the same time he couldn’t even say he didn’t trust him. It was a contrasting feeling, something he had felt before yet always came as if it was new to him. On the other hand, Virion still felt guilty because of the gender misunderstanding – even though he thought Libra was a handsome man regardless. But why was he thinking about it so much? Or, why did Libra make feel everyone at ease so easily? He surely had something.

«Is there something wrong?» the saint’s voice snapped Virion back to reality.

«No—I was just thinking about the battle we had today»

Libra's eyes widened, «Oh, they were running circles around us, weren’t they?» he giggled, «But, we have made it, at least»

«Sure! Your way of fighting is remarkable» Virion complimented, «I was... strangely struggling, today»

The blond man sipped his beer, his lips curved as he felt the bitter taste in his tongue, «You weren’t focusing enough» he commented, «You had your head somewhere else»

Virion hummed in response, mirroring Libra’s actions on drinking his beer. Perhaps he shouldn’t have even tried, he would always mess up everything around Libra and karma always hit him in the worst moments. He should have listened to Cherche’s advice and stay at home that day, his thoughts were distracting him at the point he couldn’t even fight. When he looked at Libra, he had a desire to run his fingers through those beautiful blond hair, caress or even kiss that soft skin, hold his hands to make him feel comfortable—but he couldn’t do that. Virion sighed.

«It’s just... I was mesmerized by you»

«I already told you such praises make me uncomfortable» Libra interrupted, «I know you want to apologize, you did it so many times, but you don’t need to do that»

Virion glanced down, «I ruined everything, didn’t I?»

«No, I just think we need a moment» the saint said, «It’s a bit embarrassing for both of us. We can’t even have a normal conversation without you stuttering»

«Mm...»

«I know you want to forget, I do too» Libra kept talking, «But we are both failing» he chuckled, «It's not even that of a big deal, it happens to me every time, yet I can see you struggling with it»

Virion finally turned to look at the blond man in his eyes, as he did that he could admire the man’s soft smile. Enough of that—he needed to clear his mind. The former duke smiled back and raised a hand approaching it to the same height of the one with Libra was holding his pint.

«I promise I will try to be less awkward from now on,» he stated, «is that alright?»

Libra’s eyes flashed as he saw Virion’s hand in front of him. He wasn’t used to be touched or touch someone else, that included holding hands as well. Yet, why did instinct tell him to hold his hand? He hoped his mind wasn’t going crazy too. Slowly, he carefully pulled out his free hand from his chest and held the archer’s hand, who held it back.

«Hopefully you will really do that» Libra chuckled.

«I, Virion, don’t break promises. So don’t worry»

Both of them made their pint touch in a toast, before they could finish their beer together.


End file.
